The Blond Claymore
by HypnoLullaby
Summary: The Soul Eater and Naruto Universes have merged. Naruto Uzumaki is a promising Weapon who likes to do things himself until Shinigami decided to pair him up with one Hinata Hyuuga. The two manage to complete their first mission easily but unexpected circumstances led them to meet Crona, an unstable girl that hosts Ragnarok. Fate is quick to unite them all. NaruHinaCrona


Chapter 1

"Oooh, who's that hot piece of ass over there, Sakura?" Ino asked, a rare look of desire on her face as she eyed her new "target". Her pink friend sighed and shrugged.

"I think his name is Naruto. He's a Weapon. Demonic Claymore, I think."

"Oh, does he have a Meister already?"

"No. But from what I know, he doesn't need one. He's already collected fifty souls on his own in this last year." Sakura replied. She had done her homework on the guy, and ultimately decided to not be one of his fangirls. For the reason that she could never hope to become more than that specifically.

"Fifty souls by himself? Shikamaru and Chouji have been at it for two years and they have like, half of that!"

"Yeah. He's a prodigy. Anyway, let's go to Marie's Caffe!"

"Sure."

…...

The boy they were talking about was fifteen year old Uzumaki Naruto – a Demonic Weapon for the DWMA (Death's Weapon/Meister Academy).

He had graduated an year before, like many of his colleagues.

Ever since he had graduated, his job as a now one-star Weapon was to take on missions in order to finish off humans whose souls had become Kishin Eggs via crimes against Nature, and eat their souls. His ultimate goal was to become a Death Scythe – A weapon of the Death God himself.

For that, he'd need ninety-nine human souls and a witch soul in that specific order. No easy task, of course.

Fifty down, fifty to go.

Due to his duties, he was rarely in Shibusen, as a top fighter like himself was always occupied. He only visited the school to report, receive another mission or talk wiht the Shinigami.

When he did visit, though, he was a victim of the eyes of the female Meisters.

Fact that wasn't without explanation.

Naruto was simply a catch. He was tall for his age, his muscled and well-toned arms and build had been seen countless times and his blond, shining hair contrasting with his dark attire was simply an attention-siren.

He wore a sleeveless black hoodie that showed his well-worked arms and a pair of black combat pants. He completed his outfit with a pair of white sneakers and a black bandana that held his blond hair down. He had a small badge on the left part of his chest, where it was written "WEAPON".

But despite all the attention he received, he had no partner. He had no Meister.

Not because he didn't want one, but because the demon inside him disturbed his Soul Wavelength, rendering ninety-nine percent of the available Meisters unable to even Resonate with him.

It didn't bother him, though. He always had done everything by himself, and to continue doing so was mere routine. The fifty souls that he had already eaten were proof of it.

He was currently in the Shibusen because the Shinigami had called him. Apparently, it was a matter that the Death God did not wish to speak of through mirrors, which only made it that much more mysterious.

Because of said reason, Naruto had finished off the serial killer he had been tracking down, Jack the Ripper and ate his soul before hurrying back to Death City.

He walked through the doors, blood rushing through his body. _Shit, this has to be quick or I'm fucked..._He thought to himself.

The eyes of every female in the room turned to take a good look at him as he went by. He tolerated it, up until one of them approached.

She was a tall, attractive and rather well-endowed young woman of Japanese descent of around sixteen or seventeen years old. She wore a pale yellow, sleeveless outfit with a skirt end that had a slit down the side with a bright yellow star emblazoned on the right side of the chest. She also wore a dark brown scarf and a tight dark brown stocking on her right leg starting just above the knee and white boots. She wore a grey sash that wrapped around her waist twice and hung down diagonally from right to left. She had long black hair tied up in a ponytail and large indigo eyes.

"Hello? Are you Naruto-kun?"She asked with the cutest smile the boy had ever seen. He smiled back, making her blush and all of the other girls melt.

"Yeah, that's my name. Who are you?"

"Well, I'm Tsubaki, and I wanted to offer you this for the wounds on your face."She replied, shyly extending a small pot of cream to the boy. Naruto gladly took it, remembering the claw marks on the right side of his face, which still had yet to heal. In Tsubaki's opinion, though, they only made him more handsome.

"Everyone here has heard about your battle with the killer, Jack the Ripper, So I-I wanted to help..." She confessed as Naruto shot her the most charming smile he could conceive.

"Thank you, you're amazing. We should hang out sometime." He replied, using the best strategy he had for cutting conversations short. It wasn't that he didn't like the girl, but his blood lust was rising by the second, and it was never good when it peaked while he was around people.

Tsubaki melted as her cheeks became blood red and mumbled something in response. Naruto shot off another smile before waving goodbye and walking forth.

_Alright, good job, Naruto. Just a bit more and you're in Shinigami-sama's Office-_

"Hey, Tsubaki! What the hell were you doing with that weak blond guy? I should be the one you have eyes for, since I'm the Great Black Star, the man that will surpass Gods!"A voice echoed through the main hall as Naruto cringed. _Just what kind of idiot would say that?_

He kept walking, hoping no one would delay him when he literally felt someone running towards him.

He ducked down just in time to see Black Star's right jab pass straight over him and crash against the wall, making it bend inward.

"Hah! You managed to avoid it! Great! Just what I'd expect from the guy that rivals my fame! Of course, you are nothing compared to my greatness!" The blue-haired boy commented, slapping the concrete bits off of his own fist. Naruto rose again to look at him with a facial expression that asked "_Really? Did you really just do that?_"

"Whatever, Star, I've got things to do. See you later, Tsubaki!"

The girl in question melted again, pissing her Meister off enough for him to grasp Naruto's left shoulder, making him stop.

"Listen here, you coward! You can't just come waltzing in, wreck the emotional side of my Weapon and then leave like you own the fucking place. You and me are going to have a battle here and now, and see who's the boss."

Naruto didn't even bother to turn around, for he knew that if he showed his maniacal grin, he'd probably scare off half of the people in the hall.

"Oi, Oi, you should take your hands off of me. You never know, you might get cut. I've been known to be quite **edgy.**"

As he ended his sentence, Black Star released him, sensing that something was wrong. In fact, the glove that he was wearing on his right hand's palm was cut, just like the hand itself, leaving a heavy sting on him.

Naruto smirked as he turned his head, now more composed.

"Warned ya. Oh, and you might want to refrain from calling Tsubaki a Weapon in front of me. She's a human, just like me and you, and deserves to be called exactly that way."

He started walking off, leaving Black Star dumbfounded, Tsubaki pretty much like pudding and the other girls all drooling over him. However, he stopped just before he was out of sight.

"I will duel you later, though. Guess someone has to punch some sense into that stupid blue head. I'll let you know when."

With that, he left, heading directly for the Shinigami's Office, now a bit more calm, as he had already cut something.

That was the price of having the ability of turning your limbs into razor-sharp edges while also having a demon inside you. Both combined lead to an insane blood-lust that needs to be satisfied regularly or ends up turning you crazy.

He opened the door and stepped inside, smiling and already knowing what he was going to hear.

"Hey there! Hello! How are you doing today, Naruto?" Shinigami's cheerful and happy voice called out as he stepped in, making him smile. _Home sweet Home._

"Hello, Shinigami-sama. I'm doing fine, thank you. How about you?" He replied, approaching the dark, comical figure that gave him a deep smile.

Now, if you were any other person, you'd find it a bit weird that the Death Lord, the Grim Reaper, the on that harvests the souls of every living thing, was peacefully sitting by a small table, royally taking sips from the teacup he was holding.

"Oh, I'm doing fine, thank you! Please, sit down." He replied as Naruto obeyed, taking the chair directly in front of his "Boss". He looked around to see that Spirit, the Death Scythe stationed in Death City, was nowhere to be seen. _That top secret, huh?_

"Would you like some tea?"

"Yes, thank you." He replied, taking a hold of the second of the three tea cups that had been placed on the table, taking a sip from it. He had always liked the tea that the Shinigami made. It calmed him.

"I've heard you've succeeded in collecting your fifthiest soul, all by yourself! You're on your way to become the next Justin Law!" He complimented, making Naruto smile.  
"I don't deserve such high regard, besides, I'm two years late for that."

"None-the less you're one of the two only Automated Weapons in history that work for Shibusen. The fact you've gotten this far, this quick on your own shows the talent you have. But it also shows how powerful and famous you could become if you had a Meister." The Shinigami commented, making Naruto raise an eyebrow.

"But sir, you know as well as I that it's nearly impossible for me to have a Meister. My Soul Wavelength doesn't allow it." He retaliated, a frown of confusion in his face.

"Precisely, you said _nearly _impossible. Your Gavrii Wavelength makes it so your Soul becomes extremely powerful due to the demonic energy, but in return, it rejects most Souls that try to connect to it. But I believe I've found the one percent that is compatible with you. If you could just wait a second, she should be coming in soon."

With effect, a couple of moments later, the door opened, letting in a dark-blue haired girl.

She had long hair and completely white eyes. Her fair skin was open for the world to see as the attire she donned was comprised of a loose-fitting, long-sleeved lavender and cream zip up jacket that she kept open, leaving it to her fishnet bra to cover up her Double D cup size breasts.

For her lower body, she used really short shorts the color of her darkest hair and black, low-heeled sandals.

She had slight lipstick on her lips, but that was the only kind of makeup Naruto could detect on her. She was naturally beautiful, and he couldn't say he didn't like it.

As he was evaluating her, she was evaluating him as well. _Yes, Naruto-kun, take a good look at me, see how much I've changed. Now, now is the time you become mine..._

"Naruto, allow me to introduce this lovely lady to you." The Shinigami asked him as both rose, welcoming the girl into the room.

The Death Lord approached and traded polite nods with her before signalling for Naruto to follow his actions.

"Hyuuga Hinata is the purest of the pure, if you catch my drift. Her Soul Wavelengths are Anti-Demonic, and, she has a Grigori type Soul as well." He introduced her as Naruto took hold of Hinata's hand, kissing it.

"Charmed." He commented, as the girl blushed.

They all went back and sat down, having Hinata take the third tea cup, as Death explained exactly why she was there.

"There are two ways for people to be attracted to eachother. The first is the most common. It consists of being similar, having similar tastes, doing similar things, and, therefore, having similar souls."

"The other one, is for people to be opposites. This is normally one of the strongest, as instead of liking eachother for being similar, they admire eachother for being different. Now, you guys are obviously the second one. Naruto has a really dark side in battles, as while in normal life he is rather calm and quiet. Hinata is really calm and collected in fights while in normal life she's sharp-tongued, domineering, and provocative. You are the extreme opposites, and so, should match-up quite nicely. You know, Yin and Yang and all that."

Hinata nodded in comprehension while Naruto eyed the Shinigami carefully, pondering on what kind of team he and Hinata would make.

"While Hinata has Anti-Demonic Wavelength, Naruto has a Demonic Wavelength, something that has only been discovered to exist. It grants him insane amplifying power and basic power on its own, accompanied by a Gavrii Soul as well, which grants him wings, but demonic wings only. Basically, you two are Angel and Demon. If teamed up, you could possibly become our best operatives."

Naruto and Hinata looked at eachother. The girl had never had any problems finding Weapons, but like him, she fought alone. Although, Naruto's case was because of his incompatibility, while she just didn't want to team up with anyone that wasn't her crush.

"Now, go on and find the mission lady. She has specific instructions for a specific mission that should help you two get used to eachother."

Both stood up and bowed to him.

"Hai, Shinigami-sama." They spoke at the same time before turning around and leaving. No one knew of this because of his mask, but the Death Lord was smiling.

_This is going to be interesting to watch..._

…...

They stepped out with Hinata staring at Naruto in excitement, while Naruto himself was simply thinking things over, looking straight forward.

"Alright, well, I'm not too used to this partner thing, I'm not gonna lie, but I'd guess now would be the part we start talking to eachother about ourselves, right?" He asked, trying to break the ice as they entered the Main Hall again.

"I guess so! What would you like to know about me?" She replied. As he approached the Mission Delivery lady.

He was about to open his mouth as he stored the letter with the information in his jacket when a loud sound distracted him.

"HA! NOW YOU HAVE NO EXCUSE! YOU WILL FIGHT ME, THE GREAT BLACK STAR!" The blue-haired boy in question yelled from outside, looking straight at him.

Hinata gave Naruto a face that asked "what the hell is going on", but he simply shrugged as if replying, "don't ask".

"Fine. If you want to get beaten up that badly, I guess I have no choice." The blond declared as he stepped outside.

Apparently, Black Star had already taken care of the supervision rule in Student Duels. Practically, every single student and teacher was outside, getting ready to watch the battle, and Shinigami himself was probably watching through his Crystal Ball.

"First, there must be a reason for this battle. And second, the winner must win something in reward for beating the other. Establish those." Professor Stein ordered. Apparently, he was going to be the referee of this whole thing.

"He challenged my greatness by seducing my partner. I want payback." Was Black Star's reason. Stein nodded and looked at Naruto, who just sighed.

"I just want him to shut up."

With these seven words, every female in the place melted, pissing Black Star off even more.

"If I win, you must kneel before me and admit I'm much stronger and greater than me, while kissing my feet!"

Stein blinked a few times at this as he tried to process just how narcissistic Black Star was before nodding and looking at Naruto again.

"I don't give a crap about winning stuff. I just want to punch some sense into him. That's enough for me."

Before the girls could melt again, Stein immediately nodded and rose his hand, calling for attention.

"As you know, the rules are as follows: The match is over when someone is unconscious or incapable of fighting anymore. If I decide to call the match off before that, you must obey. Both are allowed to use whichever powers you have, but restrain from killing blows. If you disobey any of these three rules, I will dissect you. BEGIN!"

Naruto stood still as he watched the Blue-haired boy run at him with a grin on his face.

"I've changed my mind, I'll have you taste my feet right now!"

Black Star jumped and aimed for a double kick that Naruto side-stepped, letting him flying over.

"Do you know a single thing about me? I am Uzumaki Naruto, the Demonic, Blue-Flamed Claymore. I can't use my blades in this fight, but I can use my blue flames to calm you down. That renders any kind of Taijutsu useless against me." He explained.

Black Star didn't listen, of course as he went for a rush of attacks, all easily dodged or deflected by the blond. It was too easy to even enjoy it.

Suddenly, he grew weary of the dispute and snapped his fingers on both hands, envolving them in blue flames, spinning and punching Black Star right in his unprotected chest, sending him flying away.

Black Star crashed into the ground and coughed out, but quickly recovered. As he was getting to his feet, he gripped his chest and was breathing rather fast. His breath could be seen.

"What the fuck...I feel cold.."

Naruto chuckled.

"Most people think that just because I use fire, that I'm flaming hot. It's actually the opposite. I'm quite chilly. These flames aren't blue for nothing." He explained as Black Star reevaluated the situation. Naruto smirked.

"Now, I think it's my turn."

…...

"Oh no! Black Star isn't doing very well!" Tsubaki moaned in worry as Hinata laughed by her side, grasping her attention.

"Black Star could never hope to reach Naruto's ankles. At least not now. We're talking about someone who has been fighting alone from the start. Black Star is used to having you there to help him. I admit that he's a great Meister, but he needs to learn how to fight on his own as well, since he probably won't have you around when you become a Death Scythe." She replied.

With effect, Naruto had just reached his opponent, who ducked under his right jab, but didn't manage to avoid the left knee that made him raise again.

Black Star was now stunned, and Naruto took this opportunity to use one of his incapacitating moves.

"Cold Fist: Three Demonic Arms."

Without giving his opponent time to respond, he struck him once on his lower left torso with a right hand, then on the upper right torso with his left and finally gathered strength to rocket his right hand again into the middle of Black Star's chest, sending him flying away, hissing in pain.

The boy crashed into the ground again, his breath visible more than ever. Hinata gave off a large smirk, as if she knew exactly what would happen.

"It's over."

Naruto turned around and walked away. He knew that Black Star was quite known for being unpredictable, and so, had the done his best to try and keep the battle as quick as possible. The longer it went, the worse it would be for him.

He was nearing his new Meister when he felt someone come up behind him. He immediately prepared himself for the blow and waited, with a smirk on his face.

"NEVER TURN YOUR BACK ON ME. BLACK STAR: BIG WAVE!"

The blue-haired boy went to give Naruto's back a right elbow smash when he stopped. He couldn't move at all.

He even tried to speak, but still, he couldn't. Naruto laughed out loud.

"Oh come on, you really thought I wouldn't be expecting that? You're an assassin, i knew from the very start that you'd be aiming for the time when I'd drop my guard. But there's one secret you don't know about me. I don't just control where my Flames hit, I can also control how they affect you."

He turned around, looking at a shivering Black Star.

"I made the place where you were hit last become colder and colder as you approached. You are now under the effects of Severe hypothermia. This includes your inability to use your hands, the intense cold you feel and the difficulty you have in speaking at all."

Naruto dropped into a fighting stance, ready to end the match.

"Don't worry, though, I'll turn it off as soon as I knock you out. My weapon form's edgy, but when I need to, I can be quite **blunt.**"

He started his combination with a right hook that shook Black Star's head violently, followed by a left uppercut to the gut that made him cough out what little air he had.

As soon as the boy started to rise his upper body again, Naruto struck him with a right elbow on the chin, definitely knocking the lights out of him and erasing the influence that his Flames had on Black Star, making him go back to normal.

Before the boy could drop, though, Naruto had to make sure he'd stay down, and so, he spun, catching Black Star with a spinning hook kick that sent him tumbling back several meters.

After his fair share of sliding across the ground, Black Star stopped rolling and stood still, definitely unconscious.

"The winner of the match, Uzumaki Naruto." Stein declared, knowing fair well that the boy wouldn't rise again soon enough.

The blond simply shrugged and stuffed his hands in his hoodie's pockets, approaching Hinata.

"Let's go. We have a mission."

…...

**Two Days Later**

"Sonson J. Huh, that Serial Killer was easier than I thought he would be." Naruto confessed as he reverted back to human form.

Hinata had nothing to complain about either. Naruto was such a great Weapon that a simple slice with him had been enough to break their opponent's knife and kill him. It was almost unfair.

"Itadakimasu." Naruto said before eating the Kishin Egg Soul.

"Fifty-one down, Fourty-nine to go, right Naruto-kun?" She asked. This had been their first mission together, but they were already bonding.

He turned around and winked at her.

"That's right. Anyway, we should get going."

She nodded and was about to follow him when she sensed something. Something terrifying. The fifty human souls she had felt were in the church had completely disappeared. In a flash. And in their place, was a Demonic Soul.

Naruto noticed she had stopped and forced himself to use his Demonic Perception, realizing what she was worried about.

"Let's go."

The two ran over the rooftops of the gothic city, quickly reaching the big cathedral that had set off their "alarms". The Kishin Egg Soul was growing at an alarming rate.

"Shit, this is no damn joke." Naruto warned as Hinata chased after him. Whatever it was that was gaining power, it was doing so terrifyingly fast, and she did not like it one bit.

They finally got to the sacred place and after a shared nod, kicked open the gigantic doors, immediately catching sight of the horrific "landscape".

"What the fuck?"

…...

**That's Chapter 1, my friends. I hope you all liked reading it! If you have any suggestions or anything at all, please use the Reviews and Pms. If you liked this fic, Favorite/Follow and Review with a positive comment :D Thanks, and see you!**


End file.
